cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:W-Man
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 17:47, November 14, 2013 (UTC) I am now ruined... I loved Creepypasta and Spinpasta. I made stupid mistake on Spinpasta. I vandalized... Now I remain here in this Creepypasta prison! WhyAmIReadingThis banned me from Creepypasta. I was telling people not to curse. Now, here I am. It's like the Insane Asylum for Creepypasta freaks... Stuck here with bad images. No chat. And the stories stink. I have no other choice , but to sit here and let my creativity rot... If I make a page here... Nobody will read it. So, I know nobody is reading this... WhyAmIReadingThis is the right name. He isn't gonna read this. I am dead. Stuck here with old unaccepted stories... Locked away in a tower...A tower of darkness... My Creepypasta life was ruined... On my first day........ The End for me.... Goodbye Creepypasta. Goodbye.... They thought I was underage?! Well... Okay... I had said I was 12 because people were cussing at me... I soon regretted. It taught me never to lie I was 12 again... Because I am banned forever... I hate bad words. A 13-year-old like me should have never said that. Goodbye forever... Now, I started a riot on both websites. They are all like "He is stupid,". THEY KEEP TALKING ABOUT HOW DUMB I AM EVERYDAY! I swear I am gonna ban those two sites!W-Man (talk) 15:04, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi I read it. [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 18:21, November 14, 2013 (UTC) You certainly do not understand. Now read carefully. This is not to offend/insult or harass you, it is here to make you completely understandable. You did not understand. You never listen. You expect people not to curse?! Yea, they won't listen to your expectations. You let them do whatever they want, you aren't the boss of everywhere. You can't do anything about it, never. This isn't your world. You are not the only one. There is humanity. Also, the reason why your "wiki life is ruined" is because you had done some non-sense and tomfoolery around wikis. You should of read the rules first, understand them, then never make such big situations all the time. And you can't tell people what to do. It is impossible to tell almost nearly 10,000 people not to curse, that's impossible. Also, you might regret what you had done during the past when you came to the wikis, such as Spinpasta/Creepypasta. I know what you are trying to do, but that will lead you to a major problem. So, for doing the unexpected things, you had received the consequences. Now, you must change your ways. You have to change your attitude. I certainly do not like swearing, too, but it happens around me. What do I do? I don't say anything, I don't tell people to stop and then do something about it, but I can just ask them politely like this "Can you please don't swear around me? And if you can't, can you not swear too much around me? Thanks!". 'Now reply back, if you want to offend me then spit out a comeback: i'd like to see it from you if you are certainly disliking me and others. If not, then that's good, because I am also not in a mood of dealing with people. And, I am not here to harass or insult you, but I am trying to state correctly and making you read this carefully. ' Meta (talk) 00:55, November 20, 2013 (UTC) if you want, you can go to creepypasta-land.wiki, or easycreepypasta.wiki. they're both more lenient than this, and you'll actually be able to get your pastas published.